


Miniature Spaceships

by bladesnflannel (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn and Poe do arts and crafts, Hyperspace Shenanigans, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, JUST DONT READ IT BECAUSE ITS TRASH AND TERRIBLY WRITEN, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Origami, i hate this why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bladesnflannel
Summary: Once a ship was in hyperspace, there isn't a whole lot to do. What's left? Origami, apparently.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Miniature Spaceships

Once a ship was in hyperspace, there wasn’t a whole lot to do. Of course there was the maintenance of the ship’s systems, but it usually never took too long depending on the task. Sleep was also an option, but Finn was bored, not tired. Chewbacca wasn’t on the _Millennium Falcon _and therefore couldn’t entertain both Poe and himself with a game of Dejarik. Fin could swear up and down that they were getting better. Well, at least they could now play for longer than five minutes without all their characters being killed. Improvement.__

__Despite Finn’s boredom, his friend seemed quite entertained. With the Falcon on autopilot and BB-8 in the cockpit, the pilot was now sprawled out on the floor doing something with a piece of shiny paper. He keeps folding and folding and folding and folding it. And then somehow, it becomes an X-wing._ _

__Awestruck, Finn finds himself wandering over to that place on the floor. As he approaches, Poe looks up from the starfighter and smiles at him,_ _

__“Heya Buddy! Do you need anything?” Finn smiles back and points at the paper X-wing,_ _

__“How did you do that?” he asks, curious. Poe looks back down at the object resting on the floor._ _

__“Oh! It’s called origami. One of my old pilot friends taught me when I was a lot younger… it was something that the ancient people of her planet used to do. That’s why it’s… well paper,” he shrugs. “I found some in an old drawer and thought… I’d try and make something. I wasn’t sure if I would remember but… turns out I got a better memory than I thought!” he finishes tapping his temple. Finn nods once, smiles for a second, and then hesitantly inquires,_ _

__“Could you- could you umm… show me how?” Poe’s eyes widen and he smiles even larger than before, showing all his teeth. _‘He has a crooked tooth!’ _Finn thinks before shaking away the thought.___ _

____“Of course! What did you wanna learn? I could show you how to make an X-Wing or… a TIE fighter.”_ _ _ _

____“Can we- can you show me how to make a TIE fighter?” Poe nods his head, hair bouncing up and down with his movements._ _ _ _

____“Of course! Take a seat?”_ _ _ _

____Finn sits as Poe grabs a sheet of paper for the both of them. “Okay so first you’re gonna fold the paper diagonally so that the corners line up with each other. Make sure that the fold is straight so that there isn’t any paper hanging off the other side.”_ _ _ _

____Poe demonstrates with his piece of paper and Finn hesitantly follows along hesitantly. The pilot next to him notices and says,_ _ _ _

____“You know… you have to actually fold and crease the paper, right?”_ _ _ _

____“I know it’s just… Paper is so rare- I’ve never actually _seen _it before… and I don’t wanna mess it up,” Finn mutters.___ _ _ _

______“You won’t mess it up. I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay…” Finn murmurs unsure of himself as he pushes the paper into a crease. “What’s the next step?” Poe’s lip twitches as he proclaims,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now we unfold it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?!” Finn exclaims, completely confused. “Why would you fold the paper only to not leave the paper folded?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well… we have to do it to the other side. And it’s easier to get a precise fold when you unfold the first fold,” Poe explains, opening up the paper and lining up the opposite corners. Finn follows suit, trying to get the corners as perfectly lined up as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like this?” Finn asks, holding the paper triangle up to show his friend. He glances at it, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah! That exactly right,” he exclaims. “But now you gotta… unfold it again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn rolls his eyes, and pushes the flaps of paper apart, “Of course we have to do that…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Poe’s laughing softly, a new look in his eyes- one that Finn thinks is fondness but more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So what we do now is fold the corners into the center…” he trails off as he folds his piece of paper. Finn hastily and carefully follows along._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So do we have to unfold this again? Because I swear on BB-8 that-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey! Don’t bring him into this! And, no. We don’t have to unfold anything,” Poe finishes bluntly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay… cool,” Finn says, stressing the ‘oo’ sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______Poe shows him the next few steps, slowly going through them so that Finn can make sense of what to do next. There are times when he has to stop and redo the fold that he just made so that the former stormtrooper understands. Despite his hot-headed nature and adrenaline crazed tactics, Poe is uncharacteristically patient. He takes time to describe the intricacies of the art of folding origami, even taking time to explain the significance of it in between steps._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She said that it was a sign of wealth. Because paper has always been so expensive, if you were displaying it in your home, you had a reasonable sum of money. That or you were terribly stupid and just blew your money. I heard that it was pretty impressive and was also some other art form. Some types of origami were strictly a religious thing but I never was taught those or thought to learn them… okay so now you have to fold this in half,” Poe says, switching the subject to show Finn what the next step was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn’s folds weren’t nearly as precise as Poe’s but it still was easily recognizable for what the folds were supposed to be. The pilot assured him that the end result would look just as his own did._ _ _ _ _ _

______By the time they were done, it was an obvious lie, more like a crumpled copy of Poe’s. Despite the fact, Poe had exclaimed,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Looks good buddy!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not as good as yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, guess you’re just not as good as me!” he jested, mirth shining in his eyes. Finn smiles slightly,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guess not…” Finn muses, the corner of his lips pulling into a smile. BB-8 roll into the room bumping into Poe’s leg, chirping excitedly. Poe regards the droid, patting his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay we’ll be right there.” The astromech whirrs out something that sounds like a retort to which Poe yells at the droid. He turns to Finn, standing up, “There’s something ahead- might be an asteroid belt… I have to go… go pilot things.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay,” Finn replies, pushing himself off the floor. “Let’s go…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Poe wraps an arm around Finn’s shoulders as they leave the room together. Their voices blend into each other and their laughter bounces off the walls, the miniature spaceships left laying on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> -J


End file.
